1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel physiologically active material SN-198C production bacteria, novel physiologically active material SN-198C's and a method for preparing the same. The material of the present invention is useful as an antibacterial agent or an anticancer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that microorganisms such as Actinomycetes produce various physiologically active materials. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 50-132183 discloses that Streptomyces piericidics seino produces a series of compounds comprising piericidins A to P called piericidins. Furthermore, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 61-291594 discloses a novel compound SS48727E in which D-glucose is bonded to the hydroxyl group at the C.sub.3 ' position of piericidin A1. It has been confirmed that the piericidins have physiological activities such as antibacterial function, antitumor effect, insecticidal effect and antihypertensive function.